Start Game! Pretty Cure!
by RoseOfInk
Summary: When demons suddenly start taking over humans, it's time for the new Pretty Cure to rise! Nicanora is a shy, but sporty girl with traveling parents. Kameyo loves being an extrovert, but she is also quite lazy. Can these two defeat the evil Bosses and save the earth? All OC cast. Rating may increase over time.
1. E1 pt1: Rising Power!

The wooden doors slowly opened. Chara gulped as she stepped inside. Her brother, Story, was more relaxed. She was jealous. He was never nervous to come to this place. He was never nervous to talk to the Priestess.

Speaking of the Priestess, she was right there, standing by the altar. Her beautiful white body seemed to glow. Chara had always been envious of fairies with shimmering fur in beautiful colors. All she had was fluffy red fur that could never be kept in place.

"You called us?" Story casually said. Chara wanted to shush him, but the Priestess turned to them.

"Yes."

Story stepped forward and Chara followed him. Normally, she was never nervous around other people, but this was the Priestess they were talking about. The third most powerful being, aside from their King and Queen.

Story stopped and kneeled, and Chara copied him.

"Chara and Story. Like you know, it's been ten years since Level and Stage placed a spell on our worst enemies to delay them and buy time for humanity. But now, the spell will wear off and they will have humanity in their hands, as the humans developed their phones in the worst way possible. Because of this, I am sure _it_ will spread like wildfire."

Chara nodded. She knew all about the spell too, just like her brother. She was scared. If _they_ could take over humanity with their cursed demons…

"And that's why we need to stop them."

Two servants stepped forward, each holding something. Chara's eyes grew wide and judging the little sound her brother made, her was just as perplexed.

"I-Is that…" she managed to say.

"Yes. After many years, we have decided it's time for these two heroes to rise. You'll have to take this, find the chosen humans and assist them in every way possible."

Chara couldn't hold her excitement anymore. Her, assisting a Pretty Cure? The defenders of love and peace? She jumped up and took the red object from the servant.

"Thank you, thank you! I'll not disappoint you! You can count on that!"

"Hehe, aren't you excited." Story said, having stood up too and taken his own green object. Chara turned to him.

"How can you not? Do you realize what's happening? We're chosen to be the helpers of the legendary warriors!"

The Priestess chuckled, and Chara regained her composure, blushing.

"You will take off soon enough. You will have to split to find your human, but try to find each other. After all, they work better when they're together."

The two fairies saluted and nodded before flying off. The Priestess watched them go and sighed. She looked back at the altar.

"I hope I made the right choice. It's not like I have many other choices, but still. I don't want to lose another fairy. And I certainly don't want to lose another Pretty Cure…"

* * *

Nicanora Bayfield loved running. It took her mind off. It let her explore new places. And it was a great exercise.

That was why she was running through the streets of the town they now lived in. Temporary. She knew that after a while, she would have to pack up again before they left for another country. That was both the upside and the downside of being a child to a family of travelers. Whether it was for business or fun, they would never stay long in one place. Her mother was a photographer, while her father was a stuntman. She had been traveling since she was born.

And now they were in Japan. It was nice, she guessed. She had already seen quite a lot and she hadn't seen anything in Japan yet that amazed her. She knew it was the land of technology and such, but she wasn't so much into games. She rather sported the whole afternoon.

 _"_ _Go and try to make some new friends. I know it's hard because of the language barrier, but you'll pick it soon enough. And since we'll stay here for at least two months, you have more than enough time to befriend some kids."_

Those were the words her mother said when she went out. Nicanora scoffed. Friends? Like she really needed them. She wouldn't stay here long anyways, so why even bother? There would be only heartbreak. Not to mention, her mother knew she was shy around other people. Exactly how was she supposed to befriend someone if she was too afraid to talk to them, or even walk up to someone? No, she was a loner and she didn't mind.

Her feet, dressed in white sport shoes, took her further and further away. She reminded herself she had to pay attention to where she was going, or she would get lost. The town was fairly empty, so she had enough space to run.

When she passed a group of students playing on their phones, she was surprised they hadn't briefly put it down to look at her. After all, she pretty much stood out with her tanned skin and brown hair. She considered herself lucky.

After seeing more and more people absorbed by their phones and thinking about what the world had come to, she decided to go to the park to find a bench to rest.

The park was pretty empty as well. She could easily find a nice bench to sit down and drink some water. Panting, she sat down next to a boy of her age. He briefly glanced over her to see who had disturbed his game before continuing on his phone. Nicanora was glad that game seemed to be very addicting. Now she didn't have to worry about random strangers talking to her.

She wiped the sweat of her brow and took her bottle of water from the bag around her waist. She screwed it open and let the cooling liquid fall in her mouth. Would running every day get boring? It wasn't like there was much to do. Ironic. The child of parents with the most exciting jobs gets bored.

But it wasn't her fault. After all, she wasn't a people's person, and going out is difficult if you have no connections. Shopping becomes easily boring. Going to amusements parks becomes boring. Hell, games would pretty much become boring if you have no one else to play with. If she were interested in them in the first place.

Speaking of games, the guy next to her was still playing. A little curious, she glanced at the screen. A monster was fighting another monster. She recognized the character from a poster she had seen while on her run. Apparently, it was a free mobile game.

She sighed and leaned against the bench. Well, never mind. What if she would get bored? She could ask her father if she could come and watch him in action. Granted, she would probably have to speak to more people again, but maybe she could avoid them if she kept quiet and pretend she had no idea what they're saying. Or she could join her mom on one of her trips. She didn't need any friends to have fun.

Suddenly, she heard a grunt beside her. She looked over to see the guy crouching over, holding his eyes. _He must have gotten something in his eye_. That was her first thought. She hesitantly glanced at the water bottle in her hand and sighed. Shy or not, she couldn't let him be.

Forgetting the language barrier, she reached the bottle out for him.

"H-hey, are you okay? D-do you n-need some water?"

He seemed to notice her as he perked up and removed the hands from his eyes. He looked at her.

He looked at her.

He looked at her with pitch black eyes, like his eyes had been taken out and drenched in a black liquid before being placed back in his sockets.

Nicanora immediately dropped the bottle and moved back. What the hell was that?

The guy didn't seem interested in her though. It looked at the fallen water bottle with great interest.

Suddenly, he howled of pain and fell from the bench, grabbing his chest. Something black slipped under his arms and grabbed the smartphone he had dropped. With one slick move it dragged the phone back under the guy's arms. The moment that happened, something black started spreading over the guy. Nicanora got up from her place and moved away, terrified what would happened next.

When the guy was completely covered in black, his body started to change. He became bigger and bigger, his arms and legs became rounded and his hands changed to be only stumps.

When the change was done, the dark liquid fell off him, so she could see what he had become.

A burly human-like creature, made out of plastic, filled with water and bottles for arms.

"What in the actual-"

Nicanora never got to finish that sentence, as the monster turned to her and looked down on her with his black eyes. She gulped and took a careful step back. The monster growled and took a step forward.

She found this the best time to run.

She turned around and sprinted away as hard as she could, but the creature didn't intent on letting her get away. He shot a blast of water at her, successfully hitting her. She didn't expect the water pushing her against the ground and yelped.

Drenched in water, she tried to get up, but the monster planted his foot in her back, forcing her back into the dirt. Even though he was made out of plastic, he was still heavy of the water and she felt that.

 _Am I going to die here?_

That thought suddenly rang through her mind. She guessed that was going to happen. The monster didn't look like he would take his foot off her anytime soon and it wasn't like she could force him off her.

She regretted dying here. She would die with no friends, but still leave her family behind. She would never run again. She would never travel again. She would never have the chance to overcome her shyness.

But there was nothing she could do, right?

A spark of hope in her heart said otherwise. She didn't want to die here. She didn't want to die now. There, in the mud, she knew that she still wanted to do a lot more.

Besides, was she really going to let herself be killed? Not even after a fight? Would she really just end up as nothing more than a victim?

"No…I don't want to be just a victim!" She yelled out loud against the monster. Her heart felt like it was bursting with warmth.

She would not die without a fight.

Suddenly, a bright light coming from her pocket took her by surprise. The bright light came along with what she could only describe as a force field, as it threw the monster off her and surrounded her, protecting her.

"What the hell?" she muttered as she reached in her pocket. She took out her phone, which was for some reason bright as the sun. She narrowed her eyes to inspect it.

Suddenly, something popped out of it. It was so quick she didn't have any time to see what it was. She dropped her phone and looked shocked at the creature that had come out. The light that surrounded it died quickly enough.

It took her a moment to realize she was staring at long, red, fluffy creature with ropes in the place of its ears, each rope having a pompom at the end. In its forehead it had a white crystal.

"Wha-wha-wha-wha-wha!?" She stuttered as she moved away from the…'thing'.

"Ah, don't worry human! I'm here to help you!" it said in a girly, cutesy voice.

Nicanora didn't pay attention as she tried to find something to fight the creature with. If she couldn't beat the gigantic plastic monster, she could at least try and beat the small fluffy creature.

"Go away you monster! What do you all want from me? What in the world is going on!?" she yelled as she grabbed a stick to defend herself with.

"I'm a fairy, not a monster. You don't have to be scared of me!" The red creature reassured her. Or at least tried to.

"S-Still, what does everyone here want from me? I'm just a 14-year-old girl with travelling parents."

"I'm here to help you to unlock the power to let you become Cure Power!"

"That makes no sense."

The fairy flew back to her phone and reached inside of it. She took out what looked like a red Gameboy and flew back.

"Sorry, but I don't like to play games." Nicanora said, waving her hands in front of her. The creature giggled.

"I don't want you to play games with this silly, you need to use this to become stronger to beat up that demon!"

Nicanora glanced at the plastic demon, which was currently trying to break through the barrier. She gulped, not taking her eyes off it.

"Me? Beating up that thing?"

The red creature nodded. "Yeah, you can do it Cure Power! I, Chara, believe in you!"

She turned back to the creature. "My name is Nicanora, or Nora for short. Not Cure Power. And that is no way I can beat that."

The creature grinned mysteriously and handed her the Gameboy. "You might not be Cure Power yet, but that's what the Super Controller is for. Just take it and I'll tell you what to do."

Nora glanced from the creature to the demon to back at the creature. She couldn't stay here forever, right? I didn't seem like she had much of a choice. Thrilling with nervousness and hesitation, she took the mysterious thing out of the fluffy paws. Now that she had it in her hand, she could take a better look at it. It was completely red, with hints of pink here and there. In the middle was a star, surround by direction buttons. In the top of the object was a slot, like one in an arcade machine.

"Do I need coins for this?"

The creature (Chara, she believed) shook her head and pointed to the crystal in her head.

"No need, I just give you the Super Coin! Insert Coin!" The creature yelled, and a golden coin with a shard of a ruby popped out of the crystal.

Nora caught it and automatically slid it in the slot. Suddenly, her entire body started to glow as her clothes merged with her body.

"Ah! What's happening!?"

"Don't worry, that all part of the transformation. Just say: Press play! Pretty Cure, start the game! Then press the star! And the magic will do the rest!"

"Transformation? I don't want to transform! What if I turn into a monster like that?" Nora yelled, as she grew more scared by the second. What was happening?

"Don't worry, that won't happen. Just trust me!"

Nora looked from the creature to her body to the demon. The force field looked like it wasn't going to last for much longer anymore. She sighed as she saw the only option.

"I really do not trust you. But, I don't want to die here either. So, I'm just going to give it a try and see what happens."

She straightened her back as she echoed the words in her head.

"Press play! Pretty Cure, start the game!" she screamed as she pressed the button.

* * *

 **Hello there, ChocolateRoseNinja here. If you are reading this, then thank you for reading the first chapter. Now, a bit of explanation. As I have no idea how frequently I will be updating, I have split the first episode into two parts. So, if I get later in a writer's block, I can upload a part of the episode.**

 **Now, the journey of the first Game Pretty Cure has started. But who will be her partner? And when is she going to be revealed?**

 **That, ladies and gentlemen, is for another time. I hope you have enjoyed the series so far and give a nice review and maybe even a follow!**

 **I do not own Pretty Cure, but I do own all characters. If you have also a Pretty Cure series that involves games, it's completely coincidental. I also really hope the next Pretty Cure isn't going to revolve around games, or this could get pretty awkward.**

 **Until next chapter, bye bye~**


	2. E1 pt2: Rising Power!

**Heh, I really hoped to get at least some attention. Oh well, maybe another chapter will change that. Let's go part 2!**

* * *

What she expected, she wasn't sure. But it was definitely not a star-shaped portal to appear under her so she could fall into it. She yelped, but there wasn't much else she could get out of her mouth. She fell into it backwards, so she could perfectly see how the blue star became smaller and smaller as she fell deeper and deeper into a pit of red light.

A warmth feeling in her legs pulled her attention though. She looked at her feet to see red transparent boxes appearing around her legs. Her skin inside those boxes suddenly changed. They expanded. It didn't hurt though, but it felt more like shoes appearing around her feet. If that made any sense.

When the boxes were done, they moved up to her legs. The same thing happened again, but now she could clearly feel clothing around her legs, unlike before.

The boxes moved up and up, merging when they came to her torso and splitting again when the reached her arms. When they were done with her hands, they finally got off her body and she sighed in relief.

Only for a box to appear around her head.

She could only gasp as her hair become longer and longer, until they were pulled back by a box, which made a nice high ponytail. She also felt something like a bow on her head. She wondered what it was and how it looked like.

A weight was suddenly added on a waist on what she felt like a belt. That wasn't the only thing that suddenly appeared under her belt though. Some kind of soft fabric appeared around her waist like a skirt.

She didn't have the time to see what it was though as she suddenly landed in a bubble. It popped under her weight and she fell to the ground.

"Ow…"

Groaning, she got up. She felt…different. Not only did she feel like she was wearing different clothes, but there was also a nice warmth in her chest. She decided to look at herself and hope for the best.

From what she could see, it was…not too bad actually. Her skin hadn't changed, but she could see she was wearing boots that reached to her tights and a transparent skirt. Said skirt was attached to a glimmering golden belt with five red stars. Underneath it she was wearing shorts and she could feel she was wearing a tank top too. She looked at her arms to see gloves that reached her upper arms. When she felt her hair, she noticed it was curlier and tied to what felt like a bow. She was happy her outfit was her favorite color: red. But it also contained pink, what she was less happy about. The weight she had felt earlier turned out to be her Controller, only it had turned white.

"Wow…" She said as she looked at herself. "I have to say, it could have been worse."

"Come on Cure Power! Tell the monster who you are! Make a small motivation speech! Like in Sailor Moon! Just make sure you end with: Player select: Cure Power." Chara said.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes!"

Nora gulped. She wasn't good in making speeches. It helped it only had to be a short speech, but still. What should she talk about? Hmm, perhaps about hope? And she was Cure _Power_. Maybe she could do something with that too.

"Um, okay then. Is this alright?"

As if it were her everyday routine, she suddenly started to swing heroically her arms and body around.

"Power protects hope and destroys despair! Player select: Cure Power!"

She ended in a pose, what she soon realized.

"Wait, why am I posing?"

Her fairy giggled. "That's the power of the Pretty Cure."

Right at that moment, the force field shattered. Chara screamed a high-pitched scream and flew away. Cure Power jumped away in a reflex. However, she landed further than she though.

"Could I always jump so far, or is it just this magic power?"

She didn't have time to answer though, as the Bottle Demon blasted another stream of water at her. This time she was ready though and jumped up to avoid it. To her surprise, she jumped up way higher than she normally could. She would probably be able to jump up onto small houses.

"Jup, definitely magic."

Not knowing what else to do, she continued to dodge the demon's blasts. She was getting pretty tired off it though and wondered what she was supposed to do. Perhaps she had to fight it. But what if she hurt it?

"You have to fight it! Don't worry, the human captured won't know or feel anything!"

She had to remember to ask the fairy later if she could read her mind.

She jumped away from another blast, but this time she sprinted forwards the moment she landed. She drew her fist back and punched the monster's leg, half expecting for nothing to happen. However, the power of that punch not only produced a small shockwave, it brought the demon out of balance. It landed on its side after failing to regain his balance. Cure Power looked at her still curled up fist.

"Wow…"

She had little time to admire her newfound power though, as the demon quickly got up and shot another blast of water at her. This time she couldn't jump away that easily. The blast sent her straight in a tree. She groaned as her back collided with the wood. Luckily she was able to see the second blast and ducked in time.

Using the opening to get closer to him, she threw another punch at his leg. This time, though, the demon was able to keep its balance and Power jumped away to avoid the leg of the demon.

"Don't just punch him in his legs! Punch him somewhere else! You can jump high enough!"

True. She could jump farther and higher than normal. And punch harder than usual.

"Alright…"

Hoping for the best, Power stormed at her foe, dodging every blast shot at her. When she saw the chance, she jumped up. Her jump reached to the demon's face. She drew her fist back and punched him in his nose. The demon screamed and took a step backwards.

Power felt a lot more confident that she was making progress and used the opportunity to land and jump again, this time kicking it in his stomach. She could hear Chara cheering for her. Grinning, she kicked the leg of her foe again. She was surprised it went so easy. The demon stumbled backwards until it landed on his back.

"Okay, its down! All you need to do is climb up to his chest and destroy the phone embedded in its chest."

Power stopped questioned everything that was happening around her and jumped on his body. She ran forward until she came to his chest. There, right in the center, was a black cellphone-like object embedded in the plastic. She ran towards it and lifted her boot. With one mighty stomp, she crushed the black object.

"You did it!" Chara cheered.

Power grinned, but then noticed she was panting. It was probably the effect of running and jumping so much. However, that didn't take away the fact that she was blooming with excitement.

However, her victory was cut short when the monster suddenly started to expand. Before Power could jump off of it, it exploded into tiny bits, which immediately disappeared. As she fell down, she noticed a small ball of white light before her. Without thinking, she reached for it and grabbed it.

She was so absorbed by the strange object that she failed to notice the ground in time. She landed harshly on her face and groaned. It wasn't long before she felt Chara fluffy paws on her back.

"Cure Power! Are you all right? Did you grab the soul?"

"I'm all right. I don't know about the soul, but I do have this white ball…"

Chara smiled brightly and took the little ball from her hand. "That is the soul! Don't worry; take your time to get up. I'll place it inside the human. If we're lucky, it shouldn't be too tainted yet."

The fairy checked the shining object. When she saw a speck of black, she frowned and gave it a kiss. The black spot immediately disappeared. Power got up to see the fairy flying over to the boy, who was lying unconscious at her feet. Chara placed the orb on his chest and then pushed it in. She then flew away and hit behind Power.

"Why are you hiding?"

"It's strictly forbidden for a fairy to be seen by a human that is not a Pretty Cure."

Power opened her mouth to say something, but a moan cut her off. She looked over to see the guy waking up. He drowsy looked around, wondering where he was. He slowly tried to get up, but stopped when he saw Cure Power.

"Oh my god he is looking at me what do I do?!" Power started to panic once she realized he was looking at her in awe. She got a nudge in her back as response.

"Well, you talk to him." Chara responded.

"What do I say?"

"Tell him everything's all right and advice him not to play Soul Absorption. Or no games at all."

She wondered what Soul Absorption was, but she could ask her friend later. She took a deep breath, cleared her mind and turned to the guy.

"Hey, don't worry, you'll be all right, right?"

To her surprise, talking went easier than she thought. The guy nodded, seemingly understanding even with the language border. What now? Oh right, advice.

"Um, you should stop playing Soul Absorption. It's a bad game. Playing any game is a bit of a waste, right? Why not try to do something else instead? Sport, for example. You will meet a lot of new people and it's also good for your condition."

The guy nodded again and gave her a quick thank-you before getting up and running away, looking flustered.

"That went horrible." Power sighed, but her fairy disagreed.

"Nah, you just need more confidence in yourself!"

Power smiled a little, but it was a forced smile. No way that she could learn to have more confidence.

"All right…now, how do I take this costume off?"

"Umm…I forgot."

While the fairy and the Cure were fiddling around, trying to find out how to deactivate the costume, a figure was watching them from a distance. He grinned at the new threat before him.

"Well, well, well. A new Cure has arisen. How fun. I wonder how she will fare in a real game."

He turned around as the wind caught in his black lab coat.

"I hope she will find her partner soon. After all…the more the merrier…"

"Mom, dad, I'm home!"

Nora said as she opened the door to their flat. Her father was there in the living room to greet her.

"Welcome home sweetheart. Your mother is out to explore a bit more. I see you went out running. Did you have fun?"

Nora nodded as she walked to her room. "Yeah, but now I feel tired. I'm in my room."

Before her father could respond, she had already opened the door. The moment she closed it, she let out a big sigh. Chara flew out of the bag around her waist.

"You have a nice room. Oh, what a lot of stuff!"

Despite her tiredness, Nora couldn't help but smile. "Thanks. I collect souvenirs."

She slumped onto her bed, barely being able to feel her legs. She took the Controller out of her pocket and took a look at it.

Transforming back had been a pain. Apparently, Chara only knew that a transformation would be undone if a Cure died. They had spent thirty minutes messing with the Controller to get the transformation undone. Luckily, they found out that holding the star-shaped button undid the transformation immediately. And they also found something else.

 _Power got more and more frustrated as she continued to press the buttons in no peculiar order._

 _"_ _Don't get angry; you'll only make things worse!" Chara had said and Power had it dismissed._

 _"_ _There has to be a way to undo this! I can't walk around like this, what would my parents think? What would everyone here think?"_

 _"_ _They'll think that you're the coolest person around and you'll get very popular!" Chara had tried to cheer her up, but it failed._

 _"_ _That is exactly what I want to avoid. I hate talking to strangers. I already dislike being awed at by strangers because of my skin tone. I don't want to be popular. I. Just. Want. To be. Left. Alone!"_

 _In her rage, she had pressed the up-button twice. Suddenly, the Controller glowed._

 _"_ _It works! It works!" She had cheered, while Chara just stared at her, looking troubled. However, Power didn't notice her._

 _But instead of giving Power her own cloths back, the Controller changed shape. It became longer and rounded until it was like a handle. Then, a long blade shot out of the top. Power had dropped it immediately, but seemed curious._

 _"_ _This thing can become a sword?" she had asked her fairy, who nodded._

 _"_ _Yeah, that is the Sword of Power. You can use it in battle to be stronger. It also unlocks your special attack. But Story said that you need to learn how to use it first."_

 _"_ _That sounds amazing. But who is Story?"_

 _"_ _Story is my brother. He is looking for the other Pretty Cure."_

 _"_ _Other…Pretty Cure?"_

Chara had then explained that since the beginning, Pretty Cures had never been alone. They always had a partner to fight crime with. While it wasn't uncommon to have four or five Cures, the fairies decided it was better to work in duos. So, when Chara got assigned to become her fairy, her brother got assigned too to find the other Pretty Cure, who she would end up working with.

It felt like her whole world broke down. She had just been a little used to fighting demons. No, scratch that. She couldn't even process the thought to fight demons alone, let alone fighting with someone else.

Chara told her that fairies and bad guys were attracted to Japan, because of the old magic there. However, Japan was a big country. The chance was big her 'partner' lived on the other side of Japan. This gave her time to figure things out on her own.

"This…is not the last time something like this is going happen, isn't it?" Nora suddenly asked her fairy.

"No, as long as the game Soul Absorption exist, people will get hacked by demons. But don't worry, as long as you're there, the people will be safe."

Nora sighed deeply. "I hope so."

* * *

 **And this is the conclusion of the first episode! I'm really happy how this turned out. And yes, I know that Nora has't used her special 'Pretty Cure attack' yet, but it will come with time.**

 **Next time: We cut to another place as a young girl is suddenly faced with a demonic creature. Luckily, a fairy is there to help. Wait, what do you mean I need to fight it? Stay tuned for the next episode: Birthing Life!**


End file.
